The Walking Dead: A Revision/Characters
The following is a full list of characters featured in The Walking Dead: A Revision. They are grouped by families or groups of survivors and roughly in order of first appearances. ; Key |} | |} | |} | |} |} Alive Dead Undead Unknown NOTES * A character with an "Unknown" status was alive when last seen, but was injured, lost, unsecured or has not been seen for a few or more episodes. * This story contains fanon characters. Cynthiana, KY Grimes Family Rick- Alive Carl- Alive Judith- Dead Lori- Dead Jeffrey- Dead Jones Family Morgan- Dead Jenny-Dead Duane-Undead Fanon characters: None Atlanta, GA Atlanta Camp Survivors Glenn- Dead Dale- Dead Shane- Dead Dead Jim- Undead Morales- Dead Andrea's Family Andrea- Dead Amy- Dead Carol's Family Carol- Dead Sophia- Dead Dixon Family Daryl- Dead Merle- Dead Allen's Family Ben- Dead Billy- Dead Allen- Dead Donna- Dead Atlanta Outskirts Tyreese's Group Tyreese- Dead Chris- Dead Julie- Dead Fanon characters: None Greene Farm Greene Family Maggie- Alive Billy- Dead Hershel- Dead Rachel- Dead Susie- Dead Arnold- Dead Lacey- Dead Shawn- Dead Greene Farm Inhabitants Floyd- Dead Patricia- Dead Otis- Dead Fanon characters: One (Floyd) Meriwether County Correctional Facility Axel- Dead Andrew- Dead Dexter- Dead Thomas Richards- Dead Fanon characters: None Prison Newcomers Michonne's Group Michonne- Alive Mike- Dead Terry- Dead Fanon characters: None Woodbury, GA Woodbury Residents Lilly Caul- Unknown Bob Stookey- Unknown Gloria Pyne- Unknown Jameson- Unknown Denny-Unknown Lou- Unknown Wes-Unknown Hap- Unknown Noah- Unknown Eric- Unknown Eileen- Unknown Milton Mamet- Unknown Thomas- Unknown Caleb Subramanian- Unknown Chloe- Unknown David- Unknown Patrick- Unknown Luke- Unknown Molly- Unknown Henry- Unknown Julio- Unknown Noris- Unknown Garrett- Unknown Mirabelle- Unknown Bo-Unknown Jeanette- Unknown Karen- Unknown Owen- Unknown Eryn- Unknown Jacobson- Unknown Greg- Unknown McLeod- Unknown Sandy- Unknown Joe Bob- Unknown Theo- Unknown Jason- Unknown Darius- Unknown Mitchell Jr.- Unknown John-Unknown Becky- Unknown Jody- Dead Zachary- Dead Red- Dead Smitty- Dead Tom Blanchford- Alice Warren- Dead Dead Alisha- Dead Ross- Dead Gus Strunk- Dead Gabriel Harris- Dead Jared- Dead Rudy Warburton- Dead Daniel- Dead Paul- Dead Haley- Dead Shumpert- Dead Rowan- Dead Raymond Hilliard- Dead Bennett- Dead Curtis- Dead James Lee Steagal- Dead Bruce Allan Cooper- Dead Sam- Dead Cesar Martinez- Dead Gargulio- Dead Warren- Dead Tao (Tim)- Dead Crowley- Dead Stevens- Dead Eugene Cooney- Dead Harold Abernathy- Dead Scott Moon- Dead Blake Family Brian- Dead Penny- Dead Dolan-Williams Family Marianne-Unknown Timothy- Unknown Dolgen Family Mitch- Dead Pete- Dead Samuels Family Ryan- Unknown Lizzie- Unknown Mika- Unknown Coleman Family Betty- Unknown Emily- Unknown Michael Jr.- Unknown Michael- Dead Foster Family Richard- Unknown Kara- Unknown Melanie- Unknown Post-Prison Survivors Abraham's Group Eugene Porter- Alive Rosita Espinosa- Dead Abraham Ford- Dead The Marauders Daniel- Dead Antoine- Dead Joseph- Dead St. Sarah's Church Gabriel Strokes- Dead The Hunters Martin- Dead Greg- Dead Gareth (Chris)- Dead Theresa- Dead Albert- Dead David- Dead Alexandria Safe Zone Aaron- Alive Heath- Alive Enid- Alive Annie- Alive Barbara- Alive Kershaw- Alive Erin- Dead Olivia- Dead Jake-Dead Tyson- Dead Denise Cloyd- Dead John- Dead Holly- Dead Riley- Dead Eric- Dead Samson- Dead Tommy-Dead Deanna- Dead Tobin- Dead Bruce- Dead Scott- Dead Noah- Dead Aiden- Dead Monroe Family Spencer- Dead Douglas- Dead Regina- Dead Anderson Family Jessie- Dead Ron- Dead Pete- Dead Nicholas' Family Mikey- Alive Paula- Alive Nicholas- Dead Vincent's Family Vincent- Alive Julia- Alive Josh- Dead Washington D.C. The Scavengers Wade- Dead Fernando- Dead Diane- Dead Derek- Dead Jonathan- Dead Fanon characters: None NOTE: As the Scavengers besides Derek are unnamed, I decided to give them names. Jonathan is the guy with the beanie and mustache, Diane is the woman (obviously) Fernando is the dark skinned guy and Wade is the guy with the cap. The Hilltop Colony Hilltop Residents Paul "Jesus" Monroe- Alive Harlan Carson- Alive Earl Sutton- Alive Eduardo- Alive Dante- Alive Samuel- Alive Wesley- Alive Alex- Alive Rolland- Alive Louie- Alive Darius- Alive Ken- Dead Larry- Dead Gregory- Dead Doug- Dead Kal- Dead Ethan- Dead Brianna's Family Brianna- Alive Johnny- Alive Rose Family Brandon- Dead Morton- Dead Tammy- Dead The Sanctuary The Saviors Negan- Alive Tara- Alive Mark- Alive Laura- Alive John- Alive Tanya- Alive Frankie- Alive Amber- Dead Carson- Dead Donnie-Dead Raso- Dead Simon- Dead Barry (TV Bud)- Dead Mike- Dead Molly- Dead Jared- Dead Pamela (TV Paula)- Dead Arat- Dead Davis- Dead Joey- Dead Gary- Dead David- Dead Michelle- Dead Gavin- Dead Connor- Dead Seth-Dead Isabelle- Dead George- Dead Chris- Dead Roman- Dead Miles- Dead Jiro- Dead Gordon- Dead Wade- Dead Neil- Dead Cam- Dead Gage- Dead Tina- Dead Finn- Dead Dwight's Family Dwight- Alive Sherry- Dead The Kingdom Kingdom Residents William- Alive Zachary- Alive Taylor- Alive Gus- Alive Henry- Alive Nabila- Alive Kevin- Alive Benjamin- Alive Dianne- Alive Ezekiel- Dead Marcus- Dead Daniel- Dead Shiva- Dead Richard- Dead Colton- Dead Jerry- Dead Oceanside Pete- Alive Siddiq- Alive Oak- Alive Berto- Dead Richmond, VA Magna's Group Magna- Alive Yumiko- Alive Kelly- Alive Luke- Dead Bernie- Dead Hilltop Outskirts The Whisperers Beta- Alive Joshua- Dead Alpha's Family Lydia- Alive Alpha- Undead